The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a connector assembly with improved guidance and mounting features.
Electrical connector assemblies are used to connect electrical components within an electronic device or system and transmit electrical power or signals therebetween. Frequently, the electrical connector assemblies are mounted to a circuit board or another part of the device. Because the amount of available surface area on the circuit board or within the device is limited, the size of the connector assemblies should be minimized.
In one conventional system, the system is formed by connecting a receptacle to a plug assembly. The receptacle includes a rectangular housing that is shaped to hold a series of electrical contacts along a length of the housing. The electrical contacts are stacked or positioned collinear with respect to each other. A pair of guide posts are connected to opposite ends of the rectangular housing with the electrical contacts arranged therebetween. The guide posts have a substantially cylinder-like shape with a rounded tip. The plug assembly includes a cavity that is shaped to have circular openings for receiving the cylindrical guide posts. When the receptacle and the plug assembly are connected, the rounded tips of the guide posts contact an edge of the openings, which forces the receptacle and plug assembly into alignment. The guide post is then received by the corresponding opening. In this conventional configuration, cylindrical guide posts are spaced laterally apart from a central portion of the receptacle by a clearance area that is wide enough to receive a portion of the plug assembly surrounding the opening. However, because the guide posts are located along both sides of the receptacle the overall width of the receptacle (and thus the circuit board surface area) is dependent upon the size and spacing of the guide posts.
In another conventional system, similar to the one discussed above, supports are formed with the housing of the receptacle with each support having a hole extending into the support. The hole may hold a threaded fastener such as a screw for mounting to a circuit board. Alternatively, the receptacle may be formed with a latch member for gripping the circuit board. Heretofore, two different types of receptacle configurations were manufactured, one for use with threaded fasteners and one for use with a latch member. Also, neither type of receptacle offered a redundant mounting mechanism.
Thus, there remains a need for an electrical connector assembly that reduces the amount of surface area used and for connector assemblies that provide multiple options for mounting.